etopiafandomcom-20200214-history
S
Tyler James Sherman (born July 17, 1981) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, writer, and producer. He's best known for his television and film appearances, along with his standup comedy specials. Born and raised in Cedar Rapids, Iowa, he began his comedy career performing standup at local bars and comedy clubs. Sherman then moved to Los Angeles, California, to pursue a career in comedy and acting, where he began performing at multiple amateur comedy clubs. Loosing interest in the entertainment industry, Sherman went to study at the University of Southern California where he graduated from in 2002. Shortly after graduating Sherman was invited to perform at The Pit Loft, in New York City, in front of Saturday Night Live executive producer Lorne Michaels, and head writer, Tina Fey. Sherman was quickly hired, and appeared as a credited writer for the next season, and was named a cast member for season 31 through season 33 (2005–09). In 2009, he was named head writer for Saturday Night Live, where he served in that capacity from 2009 to 2011. Sherman began his standup career again after his departure from Saturday Night Live, where he went on multiple tours around the United States. He also became a main character in a series he was recurring, 30 Rock, in which he portrayed Josh Girad. Sherman then went to make his film debut where he starred and wrote Crazy, Stupid, Love (2011), and went on to write, star, and executive produce Neighbors (2014), and Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising (2016). It was announced in 2015, that he would be creating, producing, writing, and starring in his new television sitcom, The Sherman Show, and has aired on NBC since 2016. Sherman is the recipient of seven Primetime Emmy Awards, two Golden Globe Awards, and a Grammy Award. In 2017, Rolling Stone ''magazine ranked Sherman the fifth best standup comic in their "50 Best Stand Up Comics of All Time." Sherman has also been named one of ''Time's 100 Most Influential People in 2010, and 2017. Early life and education Sherman was born and raised in Cedar Rapids, Iowa, the eldest of two children. His father, James Sherman, is an American healthcare executive who once served as the president of the University of Iowa's Healthcare System. His mother, Cynthia Sherman, is an American businesswoman and humanitarian who last served as the chief operating officer of MediRevv, a global revenue cycle management firm. Sherman's father is English, while his mother is half Italian and half Hungarian. In interviews, Sherman has described his parents as devout people who also strongly valued intellectualism and taught their children that it was possible to question the church, and still be a Catholic. Sherman developed a love of science fiction and fantasy novels, especially the works of J. R. R. Tolkien, of which he remains an avid fan. During his adolescence, he also developed an intense interest in fantasy role-playing games, especially Dungeons & Dragons, pastime which he later characterized as an early experience in acting and improvisation. For Sherman's early years, he attended Erskine Elementary School in Cedar Rapids, Iowa, from first to fifth grade. He then went on to attend McKinley Middle School in the same city, from sixth to eighth grade. At age 15, half way into the school year, Sherman moved to Los Angeles, California to pursue a career in the performing arts, mainly comedy and acting. He lived in Pacific Palisades a neighborhood in Los Angeles, California, he attended a private coeducational college preparatory school, Brentwood School. At age 16, he took the General Equivalency Diploma test, in which he passed, and dropped out of high school. Sherman later stated he dropped out due to his poor attendance, and wasn't motivated to attend school. Sherman stated he was often the victim of bullying during high school for his acne, and odd personality. He later stated in 2016 while speaking to a group of high schoolers, "I was often the victim of bullying. But hey, look at me, my personality is odd, and I was named the sexiest man alive a couple years ago. That acne paid off..." Due to the amount of pressure of the extreme bullying, Sherman stated he fell into a deep depression during high school, which he later revealed was another reason for dropping out and taking the GED exam. In 1999, Sherman enrolled in classes at the University of Southern California, in which he majored in political science and mass communications. While attending the University of Southern California, he was named the president of the Improv club, and served in that capacity during his junior and senior year. He graduated from the University of Southern California in 2002. Sherman has received an honorary doctorate from his alma mater, the University of Southern California in 2016, where he delivered the commencement speech. Career After graduating from the University of Southern California in 2002, Sherman began his career performing at multiple amateur comedy clubs in both Los Angeles, California, and New York City. During his collegiate career, he made a background cameo in the sitcom, Friends. Saturday Night Live After being invited to perform at The Pit, a professional comedy club located in New York City, audience members included Saturday Night Live executive producer Lorne Michael, and at the time head writer, Tina Fey, he impressed the two. Sherman was invited to join the writing team at Saturday Night Live where he served as a writer and wrote seven sketches of season 30, which aired from 2004 to 2005. He then went on to appear as a full pledge cast member in for season 31, where he impersonated multiple characters. During his first appearance, he replaced Tina Fey as the co-anchor of the Weekend Update, due to the fact she was on maternity leave. Sherman reappeared for his second season at Saturday Night Live where he appeared in multiple segments and won a Primetime Emmy Award for his performance with The Loney Island, and Justin Timberlake performing "Dick in the Box". He went to appear as a cast member and head writer for season 34 to 36. Sherman and SNL actor Bill Hader co-created the recurring SNL character Stefon, in which that was seen of one of Sherman's most successful segments created by him. He left Saturday Night Live in 2011, where during his stint as a cast member and head writer he was the recipient of two Primetime Emmy Awards, out of four nominations. Since 2012, Sherman has appeared as the host three times since his departure, with musical guests Justin Timberlake, Kanye West, and Kendrick Lamar. Stand-up comedy Sherman began his career as a standup comedian, and went into both the television and film aspects of both comedy and the entertainment industry. After leaving Saturday Night Live in 2011, Sherman joined 30 Rock, but also began performing again as a standup comedian. He went on tour during the time of his off-filming, where he grossed over $30 million, and went to over 50 stops around the United States. He was praised for his standup, and was placed at number twenty-three, on Rolling Stone magazine list of "50 Best Standup Comics of All Time". He then went on two more tours, from 2013 to 2015, where both were covered by a standup special with Netflix. His first comedy special premiered in 2013 on Netflix, and was titled Tyler Sherman: Humanity where he was praised for his comedic performance by multiple news outlets. For his work on Tyler Sherman: Humanity he was nominated and won the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Writing in a Special Variety. For his 2015 comedy special, titled, Tyler Sherman Live, was also highly praised by comedic critics, and was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award but lost to Patton Oswalt. His 2015, comedy tour made over sixty-stops, and was one of the most commercially successful tours, grossing over $92 million, in which Sherman was placed at number five on Rolling Stone magazine list of "50 Best Standup Comic of All Time", in which he previously placed at twenty-three. It was announced on January 2018, that Sherman would be headlining two residency shows. The first one at Radio Musical City Hall, and would premiere on April 18, 2018, and would consist of a fourteen day show with appearances from The Roots, Dave Chapelle, Beyonce, Justin Timberlake, and Tina Fey. His second one would be headlining at the Microsoft Theater with special guest, whom have not been announced yet, and would premiere on June 12, 2018, and would consist of seven days. Both residency shows will be filmed for three upcoming comedy special on Netflix, in which it was reported Sherman's deal with Netflix was worth $60 million, but all reports haven't been confirmed. Film and television career Sherman made his film debut as Cal Weaver in the film Crazy, Stupid, Love (2011), in which Sherman also co-wrote alongside Dan Fogelman. It follows a recently divorced man who seeks to rediscover his manhood and is taught how to pick up women at bars, and alongside Sherman, Ryan Gosling, Julianne Moore, Emma Stone, Marisa Tomei and Kevin Bacon, star in the film. It was released in the United States by Warner Bros. Pictures on July 29, 2011, grossing over $142 million against its $50 million budget, and received mixed reviews. Sherman began starring in sitcom that aired on NBC from 2006 to 2013, in 2007, titled 30 Rock. He portrayed Josh Girard, a young and immature TGS writer and co-star, known for his impressions. and appeared in 59 of the episodes. For his work on the sitcom, Sherman alongside the cast was nominated for a Screen Actor Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series in 2008. In 2013, it was announced that Sherman wrote and would executive produce a comedy that would be distributed by Universal Pictures, Neighbors (2014). The film was directed by Nicholas Stoller, and starred alongside Sherman, Zac Efron, Rose Byrne, Dave Franco and Christopher Mintz-Plasse. The plot follows a couple who come into conflict with a fraternity that has recently moved in next door and which leads them into an all out war. The film premiered at South by Southwest on March 8, 2014 and was released on May 9 in the United States. The film received positive reviews, with praise aimed at Efron's, and Byrne's breakout performances, and was a commercial success, grossing over $270 million worldwide, and is currently Sherman's highest grossing live-action movie. A sequel, titled Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising, was released on May 20, 2016. Stoller returned to direct, with Sherman, Efron, Byrne, Mintz-Plasse, Barinholtz, Gallo, Kudrow, Buress and Franco all reprising their roles. Sherman also executive produced and wrote the film. For his work on the first film, he was nominated for two People's Choice Awards, where he was the recipient of one of the two. Sherman also appeared as himself in the Netflix fictional comedy series created by Kevin Hart, Real Husbands of Hollywood from 2013 to 2014. It was announced in 2015, that Sherman would be creating his own television sitcom that would air on NBC. It was later revealed that it would be titled, The Sherman Show, and the plot would be based off of an American late-night television host, which Sherman plays, who is of the same name of Sherman. The show follows the both comedic and dramatic appearances of a show, on both in front and behind of the camera, and is often compared and based to The Late Show with David Letterman. The show premiered on January 12, 2016, and comprised of a total of 16 episodes. It was nominated for two Primetime Emmy Awards, in which it won one of the two nominations in 2016. In 2017, his show had what was called the "most successful television sitcom since Friends", and was nominated and won seven Primetime Emmy Awards, in which Sherman was the recipient of three of the seven, was nominated and won four Golden Globe Awards, in which Sherman was the recipient of two, and nine People Choice Awards', in which Sherman was the recipient of two. As of January 2018, it is the highest-rated sitcom in the American-British broadcast system, and has an approval rating of 93%, and annual viewership of 13.5 million, and is syndicated at 8:00 PM. It is set to be the highest-rated television sitcom, if it's annual viewership bumps 4.7% for 2018. Sherman worked n two comedic films in 2017, in which he starred in The Disaster Artist, where he portrayed, Sandy Schklair, the script supervisor who soon becomes the de-facto director as the production unravels, and executive produced and wrote The House, where he won Best Comedy at the Golden Trailer Awards. In 2017, it was also announced that Sherman would be creating his own comedy series that would consist of a sketch comedy, and standup. It was titled, The Tyler Sherman Show, and is set to premiere in 2018. During season three premiere on April 5, 2018, the show received its highest-ever ratings with an approval rating of 94.7%, and total viewership of 27.3 million. Sherman also welcomed multiple guests during the premiere including singer Beyonce, and comedian Dave Chapelle. Due to the success of Sherman's sitcom, he now receives a base salary of $750,000 per episode, making his total compensation for 2018 valued at $18 million. Other media appearances Sherman has appeared on multiple talkshows throughout his career including Live with Kelly and Ryan, Ellen, Steve Harvey, Jimmy Kimmel Live!, The Late Show franchise, The Tonight Show franchise, Watch What Happens Live with Andy Cohen,'' and ''The Late Late Show with James Corden. Sherman also guest hosted an episode of Jimmy Kimmel Live! in October 2017. In January 2008, Sherman appeared on Jimmy Kimmel Live! to show Jimmy Kimmel, a special video. The video turned out to be a song called "I'm Fucking Matt Damon" in which he and Matt Damon sang a duet about having an affair behind Kimmel's back, due to the close friendship Sherman has with Kimmel, and Kimmel's disliking of Damon. The video created an "instant YouTube sensation." He won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Music and Lyrics at the 60th Primetime Emmy Awards. Kimmel responded with his own video a month later with Damon's friend Ben Affleck, which enlisted a panoply of stars to record Kimmel's song "I'm Fucking Ben Affleck". On September 13, 2008, Sherman won a Creative Arts Emmy Award for writing the song "I'm Fucking Matt Damon". In 2013, Sherman released a comedic album Yep! (2013), in which it was highly acclaimed and he won multiple accolades including the Grammy Award for Best Comedy Album, making it Sherman's first nomination and win at the Grammy Association. During that year Sherman also hosted a podcast, That Stupid Fucking Pointless Podcast, on Apple Music. Sherman co-hosted the 72nd Golden Globe Awards, with longtime collaborator with Sherman, comedian and actress Tina Fey. Sherman's hosting abilities with Fey were highly acclaimed, and the show was rated as the highest in a decade, with viewership of 23.72 million. Critics praised Sherman's jokes as well as the multitude of political commentary in speeches, in which they stated it was sensitive, in where Sherman hit the point. In 2017, Sherman recurred as Greg Walsh on the NBC sitcom Great News, which he also co-executive produces. Influences Sherman has cited as his influences the humorist Jean Shepherd, and the comedians Bill Cosby, Dave Chapelle, George Carlin, Jay Leno, Tina Fey, Robert Klein, and Abbott and Costello, and the actor Ricardo Montalban. Performers and producers influenced by Sherman include John Mulaney, Bill Hader, Nick Kroll, Colin Jost, and Andy Samberg. Personal life Forbes estimated Sherman's 2017 earnings at US$89.5 million, making it his highest-ever earnings, and the highest-earning comedian of the year. In 2015, he placed at number two on the World Pride Power list. As of March 2018, he has more than 32 million followers on Twitter and 47 million on Instagram. Sherman has expressed his support for the professional soccer/ football team, Real Madrid C.F., mainly for the reasoning of his good friend Cristiano Ronaldo, being one of the star of the team. Sherman is also known for his close friendship with singer Beyonce, and her husband rapper Jay-Z. He has stated on multiple occasions that he met the singer Beyonce right before she joined Destiny's Child, and he stated it was pure conscience that she turned out to be whom she is today, saying he met her performing at his parents restaurant, and became friends, in early 1995. Sherman has credited her with creating part of his career due to the fact letting him perform standup at one of her tour stops, and for helping him getting connections within the entertainment industry. Sexual orientation and relationships In 2012, Sherman came out as gay on the cover of People ''magazine. The story stated Sherman saying, "I believe it is time to be truthful to not only my fans, but my friends and family. So yes, I'm gay." The news quickly spread, in which it later became an international conspiracy due to his mysterious love life. Since his coming out, ''OUT magazine has called it one of the most powerful coming outs. Sherman later revealed after his coming out that he had been in a relationship with his high school sweat-heart, American record producer and executive, Kobe Chindlund since 1996. Much is unknown about Sherman and Chindlund's personal life, and due to the secretivity of Sherman's personal life, he is often the victim of speculation from tabloids. He mainly resides in Los Angeles, California, with an additional residence in New York City, and is an often visitor of his parents house in Cedar Rapids, Iowa, where Sherman originated. In June 2016, following the Orlando gay nightclub shooting that killed 49 people, Sherman published an essay expressing his sadness and frustration regarding the event. He mentions his first experience with homophobia was when he was six years old, while at a grocery story with his father, and how many people pass on their hateful ideals to the next generation which sends thousands of people down the path of suicidal tendencies. Politics Sherman was an early supporter for the candidacy of Illinois senator and subsequent U.S. president Barack Obama, performing for free in voter-drive concerts financed by the Democrats' campaign. He also became acquainted with Obama himself, who stated "Every time I talk to Tyler Sherman, who is a brilliant talent and a good guy, I enjoy how he thinks. That's somebody who is going to start branching out and can help shape attitudes in a real positive way." During the 2010 mid-term elections' campaign, Sherman appeared, along with other artists, in an ad prepared by the HeadCount organization, urging voters, and especially younger ones, to register and vote. In May 2012, Sherman announced his endorsement of President Obama's support of same-sex marriage and participated in his re-election campaign. Sherman supported presidential candidate Hillary Clinton at her rally in Cleveland. Clinton praised Sherman for addressing racism, oppression, and the criminal justice system. During his comedic performance at the NCAA March Madness Music Festival, Sherman expressed his disagreement with Indiana's Religious Freedom Restoration Act that allows companies and individuals to use their religious beliefs as protection, in case of being accused of discrimination against LGBT people. In January 2017, Sherman participated in the 2017 Women's March, which took place in New York and protests the day after President Donald Trump's inauguration. Following the announcement of Trump's Executive Order 13769 banning citizens of Iran, Iraq, Libya, Somalia, Sudan, Syria and Yemen from entering the United States, Sherman expressed disgust for the order and condemned the US President's act. Sherman is also a national spokesperson for the Human Rights Campaign, GLAAD, and The Trevor Project, which are LGBT advocacy groups. Filmography Film Television Comedy specials Discography * Yep! (2013) Awards and nominations See also * List of Saturday Night Live former personnel References Main article: Tyler Sherman references External links * Official website * Tyler Sherman on IMDb * Tyler Sherman at Box Office Mojo * Tyler Sherman on NETFLIX